My Beautiful Consequence
by Tomboy22
Summary: Something happens to Casey that is so vile and despicable, that without the comfort of Derek, she would be a goner. New mult-chapter story. I know the summary sucks, but the story is good I promise. DASEY! Maybe even some LIZWIN! Casey/OC, Casey/Derek. Romance as well!
1. Darkest Day

**Hey guys. I finally finished my story on my website, so I thought I would come back to fanfiction. This is a new multi-chapter story so I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

All seemed quiet in the McDonald-Venturi home**. **Maybe because it was two in the morning and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone… Infamous Casey McDonald walked in silently as to not wake anyone up. She had a slight limp as the heel of her shoe was broken. Her clothes were tattered at the seams, and her makeup was ruined by the many tear stains down her face. Casey McDonald was a victim tonight. A victim of something so horrible and vile, that she thought it would never happen to her. She limped up the stairs and turned quietly into her room. She quickly gathered her night clothing and ran silently to the bathroom. She stripped out of everything and got into the shower. Fear and regret clouding her thoughts as she wiped the grime off of her body. Tears steady moving down her face. Casey thought she had everything in control. She couldn't have been more wrong after what had happen to her… Soon the water was cold to the touch. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She slowly put on her fuzzy pjs and walked over to the sink. She grabbed a razor and slid it slowly over her skin, crimson pouring out of the wound. Casey knew this was her release to all the pain she went through tonight. This was her control, and she absolutely loved it. When she was done, she dabbed at the blood to stop the flow, and quietly washed off the blood on the razor and put the razor back. She limped back to her room and slipped under the covers, hoping the comfort of her sheets would sooth her of all her problems. She was pulled into a troubled sleep…

*_Next morning*_

Casey woke up with a splitting headache. After what happened last night, all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock, never to be seen again. However, she knew if she stayed in bed, everyone would be suspicious and she couldn't have that. _No one could know_. She thought and slowly slid out of bed. Thank gosh she didn't have school today. She got her clothes for the day and walked to the bathroom. She was almost there when a flash of auburn hair flew by her and stood at the bathroom door. It was 10:30 in the morning and she knew that everyone was else was up and dressed, but her very own step-brother Derek Venturi. Usually she would get mad and flustered that he stole things from her, however, she was in no mood today and decided to just let him have the bathroom.

"Hey Spacey. As the man of the house, I shall get the bathroom first." He smirked, expecting a comeback. She just looked at him blankly.

"Go on Derek. I don't mind waiting." She told him and Derek looked confused_. She never let me win before. _He thought and watched her as she sat on the floor by the door.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it." She muttered, as last night's events flashed back to her. He could never know. No one could.

"Um ok." He agreed. He knew she needed space, and even though he usually never gives her any, he could tell she really didn't want to talk and just left it alone. For now anyway. He walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

As he got ready for the day, he couldn't help, but wonder what was wrong with Casey. Over the years, he actually didn't mind Casey being in his house. He even grew feelings for her. Something he thought he would never do. She was just so special to him, and when she started dating Shawn, he started acting meaner toward her, as he felt jealousy rage in him. Shawn Richards was the newbie in school. He started playing for the soccer team and made captain the first few days he came to the school. Derek really hated the guy, as not only was he popular because of his status as captain, but he's also dating Casey. Casey seemed really happy with him, so he never tried to take that away from her. Even if they didn't go out, Casey would never fall for a guy like him. All she saw an egotistical, skirt-chasing cad. She would never have feelings for him, and he started to accept that. For once, what Derek wanted, he would not be getting. He finally finished up and left the bathroom to see Casey on the floor asleep, or trying to sleep. She had major bags under her eyes, and a troubled look on her face. Behind her long hair, he could see a faint red mark on her neck. He carefully pulled her hair back to see an ugly, bruising love bite. Derek gasped at how big it was and looked at Casey with concern. He quickly ran to his room and put his night clothes in his hamper. He also started to clean off his bed and quickly changed his sheets. He went back in the hallway and Casey was still on the floor with her troubled look. He carefully picked her up, bridal style and she instantly wrapped her arms around him, snuggling up in his firm chest. Derek immediately blushed and carried her to his room, placing her on his bed. He weaved out of her arms and took her day clothing out of her hands. He quickly moved to her room and placed the clothing on her bed. He moved back to his room and saw that she was reaching out her arms, as if she was looking for something. He went over to her and she touched his arm and instantly tried to wrap it around her. Derek moved in closer and gathered her in his arms. He sighed at how great she felt against him. He looked down at her and saw a smile on her face. He knew when she woke up, she would have to explain what was going on with her. Now all he had to do was wait…

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that. Pretty intense I know, but I wanted to write something a little bit different for this category. Let me know if you want me to continue the story in a review. I need reviews to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	2. My Savior

**Hey guys. I see a lot of people reading, however I would like more reviews. It would make me smile. :D Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

**Casey's P.o.v**

I woke up with a smile on my face, then I remembered what happened last night and frowned again. I never knew that something like that could ever happen to me. I guess I was wrong. I started to stretch and I looked around, startled to see that I wasn't in my bed. I was in Derek's. _Oh god, please don't tell me something happened between us?! _I franticly thought and looked down to realize that I was still wearing my pjs. I sighed in relief, glad that nothing happened. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened with Derek and I. I knew I needed to leave, still not quite sure how I even got in here, but I need to leave. I tried to stand up, but a strong arm pulled me back down. I looked up to see Derek asleep, but his arm around my waist and his face snuggled in my shoulder, as if I would leave the earth at any moment. I sighed in content as he held me tighter. I've had strange feelings for Derek, ever since he saved me from Truman. He was always there when I needed him and we have established some kind of friendship. Ever since then, I could feel myself falling deeper in love with him. I started dating Shawn to get my mind off of Derek, but after last night, I couldn't be bothered with him. Derek soon stirred and opened his warm chocolate eyes. They looked around and finally stopped on me and the position we were in. He immediately blushed, which I thought was cute, but to be funny I thought I should just tease him a little.

"Well if you really wanted to sleep with me Derek, all you had to do was ask, instead of kidnapping me." I teased. He turned a brighter shade of red.

"C-Casey, I d-d-didn't m-mean to h-hold y-y-you like that. Y-Y-You just looked-d so tired and I-I thought you would f-f-feel better with an f-friend." Derek stuttered. I felt bad now.

"Derek, I'm just kidding with you. I was tired, thank you." I told him hugging him in the process. He hugged back instantly and I could feel myself melt in his arms as cheesy as that sounded. Soon we let go and Derek looked a little apprehensive.

"Um Casey. Can I ask you something?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well you fell asleep in the hallway so I carried you into my room, and when I did I noticed a huge red mark on your neck. Did Shawn do something to you?" He asked. I was shocked and felt my neck to also discover the large mark. I felt the bumps ceased on my neck and I could feel tears coming to in my eyes. Derek just took my silence as an answer and hugged me once again. I started sobbing the minute I was back in his comforting arms. Shawn had been jealous of Derek for a while now as I spoke too much of him on our dates. Whenever Derek played a prank on me, or was really sweet to me or anyone else, it always came of my lips during our dates. Shawn soon got tired of me doing so, and well the rest I'll talk about later. Derek pulled back for a second so I could hear what he was going to say.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me now. I could see what he did to you hurt you extremely, and I am willing to give you time and space. I promise. Tell me soon though yeah?" He asked and I nodded.

I wish I could tell him now, but I felt so vulnerable and scared that he would judge me, I just couldn't tell him right now. I had too many insecurities. I hugged Derek tight and we just laid in bed, holding each other like nothing else mattered. Time passed quickly and soon it was three in the afternoon. I realized that none of the family came up stairs and I got a little worried that something happened to them. I voiced my thoughts to Derek and he agreed and offered to go downstairs to check out what was going on. He left for a few minutes, and came back with a mug and a note.

"Nora left a note and I thought you could use some tea to help you de-stress." Derek handed me both and I smiled in gratitude. He was so sweet! I carefully sipped my tea, and read the note.

_Casey and Derek,_

_George's grandfather had a fall and we had to leave right away. _

_We didn't want to wake you guys and we trust since you have been behaving much better, that you could take care of the house._

_We all should be back in a few days. We also put emergency money in the cookie jar if you need it._

_Love you,_

_Mom/Nora_

"So I guess it's just us two for the next few days." I told him and he smiled.

"Yup. So do you want to get changed or stay in your pjs all day? I mean I don't mind, but I know how you hate to stay in your pjs all day unless you're sick." He questioned.

"Yeah, how about I go and change and we can go out and do something? Like a movie?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure." He said coolly. I nodded and got up and started to head for the door.

"Ok, see you in a few minutes." I told him and closed the door behind me. When I reached my room, I could hear Derek shout YES! Over and over again. I giggled and started to pick out an outfit, different from what I was going to wear earlier. I decided to revert back to my style of dress back when I was in Toronto. I wore a gray tank top that said PARADISE in white lettering, my old ripped skinny jeans, my black classic Chuck Taylor's, my music note charm bracelet, and my sliver locket that Derek got me for my seventeenth birthday along with my crop leather jacket. I decided to go with a smoky eye make-up and soon I was done. I ran down stairs to see Derek waiting. When he saw me, his eyes popped out of his head. I giggled.

"W-Wow you look a-amazing Casey." He told me. I could feel the heat rush up in my cheeks.

"Thanks Derek. This is how I used to dress when I was in Toronto, but I decided that this look wasn't going to get me anywhere so I decided to dress more preppy.

"Well you should stick with this look, I love it." He told me and I smiled.

"Thanks. So shall we go?" I said sticking out my arm. He grabbed my arm softly.

"We shall." He smiled softly and we took off out the door. Not knowing there would be a surprise waiting for us at the movie theatre…

**A/N: I think that's a good place to stop. It is a school night and I only have an hour and 9 minutes before I need to go to bed. The outfit that Casey wore will be on my profile. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	3. Epic Cheer up Epic Battle Part 1

**Hey guys! Even though I'm really busy this weekend, I wanted to get this chapter out as I can't tomorrow since I have church, and archery practice. So here is chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek and only own Shawn. If I owned Life with Derek, Casey and Derek would have admit their feelings on the show before it ended. Oh also I do not own Rio 2.**

**Derek's P.o.v**

I can't believe how Casey was looking tonight. I mean she always looked gorgeous, but tonight, I couldn't think of a word that would do her justice. She also looked really happy, another thing I never knew I could do to her. Soon we reached the theatre and walked to the ticket booth. I saw some pretty good gory movies out, but this was a cheer up for Casey. Whatever she wanted to see, I wouldn't mind. I voiced my thoughts to her and she looked surprised in my choice.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yup. This night is to help cheer you up. Pick whatever movie you want and I promise to stay with you through the whole movie." I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you." She beamed and looked up at the marquee to see what movies were out. She scanned and finally came up with answer.

"Can we see Rio 2? I know that's kind of kiddie for our age, but I was in the mood for an animated movie." She timidly asked as if I was going to deny her.

"No worries Case." I told her and asked the ticket booth person for two tickets to Rio 2. **(Sorry to interrupt, but just so you know they are both 17 in this story and I don't think that Rio 2 is a kiddie movie since I went to go see it and I'm near their age in the story.)**

We got the tickets and went to the concession stand to get food. I bought us a medium popcorn to share along with water for Casey and a coke for myself. We reached our theatre right when the movie started. I reached for the popcorn I guess the same time as Casey because our fingers touched. Thank goodness it was dark in here so she couldn't see me blush. I went to pull away, but she just grabbed my hand and leaned against my shoulder. I mostly smiled and blushed the whole movie. I was Derek Venturi and I never blush or stumble over my words with girls. I was always cool and smooth with what I say. That was before I met Casey McDonald. After an hour and forty-five minutes the movie was over and it was time to go. The house lights turned on and we stood up and walked out of the movie theatre. We started walking toward the lobby when Casey said something.

"That was a really great movie and I had a really great time tonight Derek." She admitted and I smiled.

"I did too. Did this cheer you up?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. It did." She bit her lip and I smiled.

"Good." I told her and she wanted to say something, but her eyes widened and she looked behind me. Fear within her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Shawn is here." Casey gulped. I turned around and saw him smirking at Casey. I started to boil in anger. No way was I letting him hurt her again.

"Come on." I seethed knowing he wasn't going to let us go off quietly and I marched toward him with Casey calling my name behind me. I wasn't going to let him take **my** Casey away from me.

**TBC.**

**A/N: Sorry guys. I'm going to make this chapter a two parter because 1, I don't feel well and have been so stressed out, I was having panic attacks and need to take a breather. 2, even though I was having said attacks, I still have to do chores. Thanks mom (roll of eyes) anyway I'm going to try and get this up soon, but I have school all week along with a huge test on Thursday and a field trip on Wednesday and my friend asked me to Prom which is next Saturday, so I'm going to be busy for a while. Please review though it would make me happy! Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


	4. Epic Cheer up Epic Battle Part 2

**Hey guys. I know I said I would update next week, but my mom and my three aunts are going off to see the town and I'm not going, and because of that I can't go to archery today so I decided that I would just update today. Thank you guys for the reviews I really enjoy reading them. Here is the real chapter 4. Also vulgar language in this chapter, so be fair warned of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I only own Shawn, but I really don't want too. **

**Casey's P.o.v**

I called Derek's name as he stormed over to Shawn. Even though Derek wasn't sure what had happened, I knew that this encounter would not be good. I raced behind them as he finally reached Shawn.

"Richards!" Derek called and Shawn looked up, smirking at Derek.

"Venturi. What's up man?" Shawn smirked. What did I ever see in him?

"What do you make of Casey coming home with a huge love bite and bruises all over her?" Derek angrily questioned. Shawn's eyes flashed in rage to me, but when I blinked the look had pasted.

"So maybe I did do it. If she wasn't such a whore I would have been done with her already. It wouldn't have been much of a fight if she wasn't moving so damn much." Shawn explained and before I knew it Derek had Shawn pinned up against the wall. I gasped and demanded Derek to let him go.

"Derek stop!" I cried, tears in my bright blue eyes. Derek looked back at me in disbelief.

"He hurt you and you want me to let him go?!" Derek roared and I admit, I was a little frightened, but I didn't want Derek to get in trouble.

"Derek please. I j-just don't want you to get in trouble. Your better than him, just please let him go." I begged. He saw the look in my eyes and softened a little then looked back at Shawn with a look of disgust.

"I will let you go this time, but if I see you near Casey again, I **will** find you and hunt you down. GOT IT!" Derek yelled and Shawn looked a little afraid. He nodded.

"Good. Now leave!" Derek seethed and Shawn ran out of the theatre. I looked at Derek in shock and he softened at the look I was giving him.

"Let's go home Casey." Derek said tiredly said and he wrapped an arm, steering me to the car.

It was silent drive home. The silent wasn't awkward, but it wasn't that comfortable either. The air was tense as we finally got home. We just stood in the living room, not knowing what to say or do with each other. After a while Derek finally said something.

"Casey. I'm so sorry if I scared you tonight. This was supposed to be a fun night, not a night to stress you out." Derek shyly apologized. I looked up in shock. I wasn't expecting an apology and it wasn't his fault the night was ruined. It was Shawn's.

"Derek. You don't need to apologize. Yes, you did frighten me quite a bit, but you did it to protect me. I thank you for doing that." I smiled weakly. He just pulled me into a firm hug. I enjoyed every minute of it as I inhaled his scent. He smelled of brown sugar and cinnamon, both of which I love very much. I'm just glad that he is always there for me. After a while it kind of got awkward so we let go.

"Casey? I know I said I wouldn't pry, but after tonight I don't think I could live without knowing what happened. Please tell me?" Derek pleaded and I couldn't deny him.

"Ok Derek. On Friday…. Shawn took me to go see a movie. We had a great time and nothing was wrong with him. It was still early so we decided to go to his house. We went into his room and started kissing a little and it ended up getting a little heated. 'I sighed for a moment and Derek just stroked my back in a soothing pattern. I went back to the story.' "So I pulled away and told him we had to stop, since we were getting a little carried away. He just blew up and started yelling at me that he a tired of waiting for me and if I was d-dating you behind is back. I told him I wasn't and why would he assume that. He never answered the question, but he said that he was getting what he wanted tonight. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me toward the bed. I tried to get away, but he pulled me anyway, breaking one of my heels in the process. He broke the zipper on my skirt and tore to shreds to get it off. He did the same with my shirt. He quickly stripped of his clothes and got d-d-own to b-busines-s-s." I finished off sobbing and Derek just held me tighter kissing my forehead and telling me it would be ok in the process. I just cried and cried until I finally stopped and was pulled into an uneasy sleep….

I woke up a little while later in Derek arms. He was stroking my hair and just muttering to himself. I must have stirred and he stopped his ministrations.

"Please don't stop. That felt great." I croaked and his hand continued. I sighed and just snuggled up deeper into his chiseled chest. I could feel his heart beat faster and faster as we laid here in silence. It was soothing, but I had to understand why it was beating so fast.

"Derek? Are you alright? Your heart is going a mile a minute." I asked him, concerned as I sat up and his face turned crimson.

"Um yeah I'm fine." He coughed and I just looked at him. Intrigued at the look he was giving me. It was a tie between tenderness and love…

"Are you sure?" I asked and lightly touched his face. He softly grabbed my hand and kissed it. His eyes never leaving mine as he did. Soon he spoke.

"Casey? May I do something?" He whispered softly and I nodded. I thought we were the only two people on the earth when he started leaning in. It felt like time stopped as our lips finally met and we were finally doing what I have wanted to do for a long time now. We kissed…

**TBC.**

**A/N: Well now you know what happened to Casey. Ha-ha I wanted to give you guys another cliffhanger and this chapter is over 1,000+ words so this should last you till next week. I will update I promise. See you guys next week. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**

***Oh and Happy Mother's Day! :D**


	5. Our Moment

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really ill. I feel like I use that excuse a lot, but let's blame my immune system for not doing its job. This is going to be a short one, because I still have homework to do and I feel really bad right now. Here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. I only own Shawn.**

**Derek's P.o.v**

After a while we pulled apart and both of our eyes opened. I had a huge smile on face, until I realized what I did and let it falter. I kissed Casey after she went through a trauma! I can't believe I did that! I backed away from her, frightened of her reaction.

"C-C-Casey? I am so so so sorry I kissed you. I-I know that you went through a vile thing and for me to kiss you out of the blue like that was completely wrong and if your disgusted by me I understand. I'm just sorry." I rambled and ran upstairs to my room as fast as my feet would let me. I slammed the door and just sat on my bed. My head in my hands, incredibly disappointed in myself for what I just did.

…

Soon I heard my door quietly open and felt dainty fingers pull my hands off my face. The same fingers went under my chin to pull my face up and I looked into those concerned crystal blue eyes I fell in love with so many years ago. Casey then leaned down and together our lips softly met again. For those few seconds I felt like the happiest man on the planet. Then to my disappointment she pulled back and began to speak.

"Derek I know you are upset because of what happened, but I wanted you to kiss me like that for ages now." She uttered and I was shocked.

"You, you mean that?" I asked astounded.

"Yes. I only dated Shawn, because I wanted to get my mind off of you. I thought you would never feel the way I strongly do for you." She admitted.

"How do you feel for me Casey?" I whispered and our foreheads connected.

"I love you Derek." She concluded and I couldn't have been happier.

"I love you too Casey." I told her and she beamed, but then faltered her expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned on why her expression changed so quickly.

"I want to be with you Derek, I do. It's just maybe we should wait a while. I feel completely safe around you, I just don't think I'm ready to pursue a relationship quite yet." She carefully told me. I was a little bummed we couldn't be in a relationship yet, but I also understood where Casey was coming from. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me.

"Your right Casey. I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. I'm willing to wait forever for you Casey. No matter how cheesy that sounded." I said and she chuckled. I'm just glad I could get her to laugh.

"Thank you Derek." Casey smiled and I just kissed her temple.

"You're welcome Casey." I responded and we just laid there silently until we both fell into a peaceful sleep…

**A/N: I told you guys it was going to be short. This was mostly just a filler chapter. The next one will be good I promise. Anyway I'll update soon I promise. Hopefully I feel better soon where I can give you guys a super long chapter. Happy Memorial Day as well! :D Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	6. Fire and Jealousy Collide

**Hey guys, I'm feeling a lot better so I decided to give you guys an update. Now I'm not sure how long it's going to be, because later on I have to leave to buy my friend a present for her Graduation party. (She just graduated from our high school) and then I have archery and then I have to cram for my exams because I have my last two finals tomorrow and I need to study. So please don't be mad if the chapter isn't that long. Here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Shawn Richards as well as Mr. Allen and nothing else from Life with Derek. Also I do not own The Fault in Our Stars either.**

**Casey's P.o.v**

I woke up to a loud buzzing sound and strong arms trying to shut it off. I opened my eyes and met them with chocolate brown ones that I knew belonged to Derek. The memories from last night flooded my mind and they seemed to click in Derek's mind as well as he quickly sat up and took his arms away from me. I felt cold.

"Hey Casey." Derek talked and I smiled at his nervous reaction.

"Derek. I know I said I wasn't ready for a relationship, but I'm fine if we cuddle in our sleep. We are still friends aren't we?" I asked an eyebrow raised and he nodded.

"Of course. I just didn't want to make you feel un-"

"Uncomfortable" I interrupted and he smiled.

"Yeah uncomfortable." He softly said and I smiled back at him. I wish we could hold that gaze all day, but unfortunately we couldn't because I realized that when Derek's alarm rung, that meant it was Monday and we had school today. I broke off the gaze.

"Well I wish we could stay in bed all day, but we have school today." I told him and he immediately groaned and fell back on the bed. I laughed at the behavior.

"Do we have to go?" Derek whined and I laughed again. I actually didn't want to go myself since Shawn will be there, but I doubt and hope nothing will happen today.

"Yes so get dressed so we can leave on time." I told him and I stood up from his bed and walked to door to go get dressed myself.

I left his room and decided to wear a sweatshirt or jacket because I still had bruises from Shawn. At the same time I decided to wear what I used to in Toronto. Derek was right, I feel more comfortable in these clothes than the ones I wear now. I decided to wear a black shirt quoting my favorite book _The Fault in Our Stars _"Some Infinites are bigger than other infinities" Some black studded short shorts, my black sandals, my black leather jacket and my black and gold rose pendant. I styled my hair down and my makeup like I did when I went to the movies last night. I ran down stairs and saw Derek sitting at the table wearing his usual style eating a bowl of cereal. There was a stack of blueberry pancakes sitting next to him with the maple syrup as well.

"Derek. Are those for me?" I asked softly.

"Yes they are. I know it's going to be a hard day so I decided to make you your favorite pancakes. I would have made me some, but we ran out of chocolate chips so I just made some cereal." He replied turning around and looked shocked at what I was wearing. I laughed at the action and kissed him on the cheek. Friends can kiss each other on the cheeks right?

"Thank you for the pancakes." I said and I dug into the pancakes like nothing else mattered. They were really good. Derek blushed and quietly went back to eating breakfast.

We finished eating breakfast and then grabbed our bags on the way out the door. I noticed Derek had his hockey bag and as we were driving I asked him if he had practice.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Casey, but I can call coach and say I have an emergency?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No that's ok. Really I will be fine, maybe I can come with you?" I asked and he looked surprised.

"I thought you hated hockey?" He questioned.

"That was another act. I actually love hockey." I confessed and he looked at me in awe.

"Well after practice can I get to know Toronto Casey a little more?" He asked me.

"I'd like that." I bit my lip and blushed. The rest of the ride was filled with glances and blushes.

Soon we made it to school and when we walked in, I saw Shawn waiting outside our classroom. _That's right! Shawn and I have the first three periods together. Without Derek... _I thought to myself in a panic and it seemed Derek realized the same thing as he hugged my waist from behind and whispered in my ear:

"If that bastard puts his hands on you, text me and I will get out of class and come find you ok." He whispered and I nodded. He released my waist and started walking to his class with a warning in his eyes reading to be safe. I gave him the same warning that I will be fine. At least I hope so. I walked toward Shawn and he smirked as rage and surprise filled his eyes. He grabbed my wrist tightly pulling it toward him and whispered

"Looking like a slut today are we?" He hissed and I pulled my wrist away from him.

"I used to wear this in Toronto so leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you Shawn." I hissed back and walked quickly to my seat.

I got a lot of stares, mostly because of my outfit and got a few call me's and catcalls. _Pigs. _I thought to myself and sat at the back of the class. I looked at my wrist to see it turning a dark purple. Great now Derek is going to have a conniption. Soon Mr. Allen came in and started the lesson on the military of Canada. I was sitting here bored out of mind for the first time ever in school when I noticed Shawn smirking at someone at the door. I followed his gaze and saw a kid I had never seen before give Shawn a thumbs up and walked away. I was confused and suspicious of what was going on. Mr. Allen interrupted my thoughts however with asking us a question.

"What was the Quebec Act?" He asked, but before he could get an answer a loud bell starting ringing otherwise known as the fire alarm.

"OK EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Mr. Allen shouted and everyone got up and pretended to care. We have these fire drills every month, but when the first kid looked outside she screamed.

"He's serious there's a real fire!" She screamed and everyone quickly gathered their things and ran out the door. I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when Shawn grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward the classroom closet.

"You're not going anywhere McDonald." He sneered and pushed me back into the open door, sliding the lock in place. I widened my eyes in panic and started banging on the door.

"SHAWN LET ME OUT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I screamed in horror.

"If I can't have you, no one can. That's why I had my friend start the fire. It was all part of my plan to get back at you. Goodbye Casey." He smirked and ran out of the door. I was shocked that he would stoop this low to get back at me. I started banging on the door, hoping someone was in the school to come help me, but no one was there. I then realized that I had a cell phone and called Derek. He would help me.

**Derek's P.o.v**

After the building was evacuated, I tried to find Casey, but I couldn't find her anywhere. I started to get worried and I was so deep in thought I almost didn't hear my phone my phone ring. I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Casey. I immediately answered.

**Casey/**_Derek_

"_Casey? Where are you?" _

"**Derek. Shawn is the one who started the fire. He wanted to get rid of me. He locked me in the classroom closet and I can't get out. Please help me." She begged **and I was mortified.She was still stuck in the building.

"_Casey! Sit tight ok, I'm going to get you out." I told her._

"**Hurry." **She coughed and hung up the phone. I looked around for the firefighters and one of them standing around. I ran to him as fast as I could and he looked up alarmed by my arrival.

"What's up kid?" He asked.

"Please you have to go in the building. My step-sister is still in there!" I told him and his eyes widened.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked again in a more serious manner and I nodded my head.

"Yes. She called me and told me she was in Mr. Allen's room in the classroom closet. Room 1506." I uttered the information and he immediately picked up his walkie-talkie and relayed the info.

"John! Search room 1506 we have word that a girl is stuck in the closet." He barked and the machine relayed back.

"Copy that." John said and we waited a few minutes before the front doors of the school finally slammed open and we saw five firefighters with someone in their arms running over to a gurney. I saw it was Casey and we both ran over to scene. She was unconscious.

"Is she ok?" I asked and they all looked grim.

"We don't know kid. We have to take her to the hospital." One of them said and soon an ambulance arrived and they started to load her up.

"Can I go get my car and meet you guys to the hospital?" I asked the driver and he nodded.

"What is your relation to her sir? " The driver asked.

"I'm her step-brother. Derek." I told him and he nodded.

"Ok well we are taking her to Road-Runner hospital. See you there Derek." He said. He and his partner got into the ambulance and started driving to the hospital.

I ran toward my car and started the engine, then rushed toward Road-Runner. Soon enough I got there and saw the ambulance starting to load her off. We all ran inside and they took her in the back. I had to stay in the front when the driver said I had to relay her information to the front desk. I ran to the front desk.

"Sir I need to know the patient's full name, age, date of birth and her relation to you." She asked and I nodded.

"That was Cassandra Ashley McDonald, she is 17 and was born on September 26, 1996 and she is my step-sister." I told her and she nodded typing the info into the computer.

"Ok and what is your name so we can call you when we have information?" She questioned.

"Derek Venturi." I told her and she nodded.

"Ok. I will let you know when I have information sweetheart." She pitied and I nodded.

"Thank you." I sighed and walked to a seat. Now all I have to do is wait…

**A/N: Alright guys this was almost two thousand words so that should be good for a while. I have to get dressed now to go get my friends present. Monday is also my last day of school so I will have more free time to update. I will update next week. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	7. Nora Knows

**Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait, but on the bright side I'm out for the summer! So more updates from me. Just when I make these chapters, I do not plan them. I make them up as I go along which means that it takes longer for me to update the story, because I don't plan the chapters. However let me stop talking and you guys can get to reading. Here is chapter 7. Also I will be including another chapter after this one, but they both will be pretty short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Life with Derek or anything you might recognize from the show. I just own icky Shawn.**

**Nora's P.o.v (Didn't expect this huh?) **

George's grandfather was getting better. He broke his leg walking down the stairs, but he will make a good recovery. I was in the kitchen making lunch for everyone when my cell phone rung. I wasn't close enough to get it though so I asked Lizzie to grab it for me.

"Hello?" She answered and there was a pause as the person was speaking on the other line. There was puzzlement upon Lizzie's face and she brought the phone to me.

"There's some lady on the phone for you." Lizzie questioned and I nodded in thanks.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello is this Nora Venturi?" A woman asked.

"Yes speaking. May I ask who is calling?" I questioned.

"My name is Lucy McGill and I am a doctor at Road-Runner Hospital. I am calling to tell you that your daughter Cassandra McDonald is being held here." She said and I almost dropped the phone in shock.

"WHAT? What happened?!" I asked in pure shock and she sighed.

"There was a fire at her school and she was found, locked in one of the classroom closets. Please make it down to the hospital to receive more information." Dr. McGill explained and hung up. My hand flew up to my mouth and I dropped the phone. Lizzie, Edwin and Marti all looked at me with concerned expressions.

"Mom? What happened?" Lizzie asked carefully and I just shook my head and went for my purse.

"Lizzie, Edwin, Marti there was an um… accident with Casey. I have to run to the hospital and I know you guys want to come, but I really need to just think on the way there and George has to stay here with his grandfather. I will call you when I get there." I told them in a hurry and left the house. Determined to get to my Casey in time.

**Lizzie's P.o.v**

I watched my mom go out the door in shock. Casey's hurt? I can't believe it. Edwin looked at me with sadness and just gave me a hug. I hugged back and started crying. Edwin and I have been getting a lot closer and I started to develop a crush on him. He's been with me since Casey and I moved into their house two years ago. I just wished he liked me back. Soon I stopped crying and just laid on the couch with Edwin. My head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. I just hoped Casey was ok…

**A/N: Ok so the next chapter is coming up in a little while. I know its short, but I'll update soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22. **


	8. Casey's Horrific Hospital Stay

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or anything you might recognize from the show. I only own icky Shawn.**

**PS: I looked up fire injuries and I didn't get a lot of answers to work with and I really wanted a back burn injury, however, that would copy another LWD story called All I Ever Wanted by SpikedCoffee so I cannot do that. Please work with me. Thanks.**

**Derek's P.o.v**

It seemed like a forever wait to hear the news on Casey and after almost a half hour I started to go up to the desk when I finally saw a doctor come out of the ER asking:

"Derek Venturi for Casandra McDonald?" I rose my hand and went up to her.

"That's me. How is Casey?" I asked and she looked grim.

"Well Cassandra inhaled a lot of smoke, she also has a broken leg and severe burns on the other leg. We asked the firefighters that got her out of the closet what happened and they reported that a loose shelf fell upon her back which damaged her spine a little. She will have to be wheel chaired bounded until her leg heals because she would have to be in a back brace to realign her spine." She explained and I felt heartbroken.

"How long will she have to be in the wheelchair and the back brace?" I asked and she sighed.

"Well her leg would have to stay in the cast for about six weeks and then she would be out of the wheelchair. However because her spine is slightly skewed she would have to be in the back brace every night for 2 months. Then she could back to the hospital and start physical therapy." She explained once more. _Poor Casey _I thought. I could feel tears well up in my eyes and I wiped them away quickly.

"O-Ok. May I see her?" I stuttered to the doctor and she nodded.

"Yes. She is asleep. Please try not to wake her as she will be in a lot of pain. She's in room 216." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I told her and rushed off to her room.

I looked inside and saw her laying down in bed, sleeping of course. There was a giant blue cast on her left leg and her right was wrapped in white gauze. Her hair was a little singed, but still intact. I am seriously going to kill Shawn the next time I see him. I started to stroke her hand in reassurance. I just don't want her to be in pain. Soon I heard a groan and I looked at Casey to see her head move from side to side. Soon her eyes opened and landed on me. Immediately her breath sucked in and tears appeared in her eyes. I could see the silent help me in them and I held her hand tightly and pressed the call button for the nurse. I could feel the tears pouring out of my own eyes and I was heartbroken that I couldn't do anything for her. The nurse came in and told me that I needed to leave and began pushing me out. I put up the quite the fight, but I was still no match for her. I watched the door closed and saw more nurses and the doctor come in to help Casey. She finally passed out from all the pain and I just went to the wall beside me and punched it. I know Casey wanted to wait, but I had to be with her.

I fell in love with Casey McDonald and I'm not going to _**ever**_ let her go.

**A/N: I know its short, but I didn't really know how else to end this. However you guys got two chapters out of me, and I'll update sometime this weekend. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
